1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot and an optical transmission device.
2. Related Art
An optical transmission device for transmitting an optical signal to an optical wiring is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2015-8380). For example, an optical active cable described in JP-A-2015-8380 includes an optical cable and optical modules respectively provided at both end portions of the optical cable. Each of the optical modules includes a transmission unit that includes a light emitting element and converts an electric signal into an optical signal, a reception unit that includes a light receiving element and converts an optical signal into an electric signal, a light intensity measurement unit that measures light intensity of the light received by the light receiving element of the reception unit, a light intensity transmission and reception unit that transmits light intensity data measured by the light intensity measurement unit to a counterpart optical module and receives the light intensity data transmitted from the counterpart optical module, and a light intensity control unit that controls light intensity of the light emitting element of the transmission unit based on the light intensity data received from the counterpart optical module.
However, since the optical active cable described in JP-A-2015-8380 adjusts light intensity of the light emitting element based on received light intensity at the counterpart, for example, there is a problem that it is difficult to adjust light intensity of the light emitting element when optical signal loss is caused by bending of the optical cable accompanying bending operation of a joint portion in a case of being used in the joint portion of a robot arm.